I Will Think About You, Yup
by prae-333
Summary: Kagura has run away from home. Okita to the rescue!


Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

_Shinsengumi Headquarters_ - _Early noon_

Two men, their hair of opposing colors, walked along the wooden platform of the Shinsengumi Headquarters. They were being led to a room by a badminton-playing police, Yamazaki Sagaru.

"Excuse me, Kondo-san, there's someone here to see you." Yamazaki announced. Said person rose his head to study his visitors as so did the other occupants in the room, namely known as Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushiro and 1st Division Captain Okita Sougo.

"Ah, well, if it isn't Samurai-san and Shinpachi-kun!" The Commander of the Shinsengumi spoke loudly as he stood up, a bit startled to see such rare faces especially in the compound of the police headquarters... and _willingly_, at that. The other two Shinsengumi, after acknowledging their guests, both rudely went back to their business (a.k.a napping and smoking) and ignored them however.

Chuckling awkwardly, Kondo turns back to talk the two visitors until a sudden realization hit him. "...w-wait. If lovely Otae-san sent you guys here, I must inform you I have not been stalki- uh, I mean, bothering her lately!" Kondo quickly explained himself after that incredulous assumption drifted through his head. After all, he was truly afraid of the wrath from the woman he loves.

"We're not here for that! AND YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY STALKING, WEREN'T YOU!" Shinpachi yelled absurdly, acting his role as the straight-man. "...Kondo-san, we're here because of Kagura-chan." The boy sighed, re-adjusting his glasses after calming down. Upon hearing the girl's name (and actually noticing that she was in fact _not_ with the two men like usual), Okita peeked one curious eyes over to Shinpachi, slightly interested in the news.

"Eh? Little China-san? Has she been arrested without me knowing?" Kondo asked, a bit relieved it wasn't the love of his life going after...well, his life.

"Yeah...the thing is-"

"She ran away." Gintoki interrupted, speaking up for the first time since they arrived. Kondo and Yamazaki gasped as this caught all the attention from the people in the room.

"Tch. Ran away? Well, that's expected... living under the same roof with an idiot must have had an impact on her." Hijikata said, inhaling smoke from the cigarette.

"Oi. This is a serious conversation between adults so stay out of it,Mayo-kun." the silver-haired man retorted, giving the Vice-Commander barely a glance as he said this. _Mayo-kun_, however, choked from the smoke he's inhaled and began coughing and sputtering upon hearing his new nickname.

"She's been gone for a week now..." Shinpachi continued, getting everyone back on subject.

"Yeah. So you idiot polices happen to run into her by any chance?" Gintoki asked. The Shinsengumi's Commander hummed as he thought thoroughly. "Hmm... can't say that we have. Sorry." Kondo answered solemnly as he rubbed his neck, feeling bad for not being of help. "Although I'll make sure everyone keeps a lookout for her, Don't worry!"

"Thank you very much, Kondo-san." The glasses boy bowed his head in appreciation, nevertheless, disappointment could be heard in his voice. "Well then. We don't have anymore business here... later." And with that, Gintoki nodded his farewell and the two were gone as soon as they had appeared. Soon after, Okita had let off a tired sigh and decided to leave the headquarters also, avoiding the complaints about paper works from Hijikata.

The sandy-haired man had suddenly felt like an unknown burden has been weighed on his shoulders. Not wanting to ponder on it, he did what he did best. Slack off. As he walked aimlessly along the streets of Kabuki-Cho, little did he know that... in the deepest part of his mind were the thoughts of a certain fiery-orange haired amanto...

And that she was the aforementioned 'burden'.

* * *

_Kabuki-Cho - Midnight_

Among the midst of darkness in an alleyway within the Red Light District, lay a sniffling girl. Her beautiful face was stained with salty tears that dripped down into a pool on the cold pavement. Her sapphire eyes had lost the shine they'd once held, and in its place were dull nothingness. At least, that's what the man saw when he approached the almost unrecognizable one. Also known as Kagura.

He gazed his scrutinizing crimson eyes down, waiting for an acknowledgment. Blinking the tears that blurred her vision, Kagura looked up to see the holder of the shadow that loomed over her. In little time, she had learned that it was none other than her sadistic fiend, Okita Sougo.

A stare down contest soon followed as neither said anything. But after a minute or so had passed, Okita had questioned if she was really looking at him as her eyes were so vacant.

"Oi, you brat."

"..."

When no response came, Okita came to the conclusion that he was right. She wasn't looking _at_ him, but rather_ through _him. Whatever had happened, it was clear that something was not right in the girl's mind._ 'Not that there was anything right about it in the first place'_ he thought. It was beginning to startle the 1st Division Captain, though, that the Yato clan woman did not yell or even grunt a word for him to go away like she usually does. Even more so, when tears came back rapidly, making what seemed like a waterfall on her face.

"... If you want to cry, go back to the Yorozuya where someone can comfort you." Sougo said calmly, not showing any sign of the disturbance he felt inside. When he heard a mumble, Okita went down on his knees, then propped up a hand to his ears indicating her to speak louder.

"No." - Was what he heard.

"... Huh? _No?_ Look, I don't have time to deal with runaway brats. I'm serious."

"... I'm not going back..." Kagura mumbled again, almost inaudibly. Her eyes shifted to his then continued, "But... I will keep crying, so you will comfort me, yes?"

An eternity of _agonizing_ silence passed, as the young man contemplated what had just been said. Not wanting to get himself in a drag, Okita stares into the pleading eyes of the Yato in front of him and finally opens his mouth to reject her.

But... what was supposed to be a rejection came as a shock to him (a second too late), as he blurted out,

"Fine."

* * *

_Hotel Doki x Doki - 1 A.M._

Okita let his head fall on the disgustingly pink mattress with a thump and dangerously glared at the bathroom door, which was being occupied by Kagura at the moment. After suggesting that they go back to the Shinsengumi headquarters together, she had shrieked at him, saying things along the lines of _"No! You're Gorilla boss will definitely tell Gin-chan and Shinpachi, uh-huh!"_. So with no other place he could think of, Okita decided to reside themselves in this kinky hotel since they were in the Red Light District and, therefore, was closest.

"China girl, shut the hell up. I don't want to hear you humming." Sougo groaned, loud enough to be heard through the other room. With that, he could hear the humming stop along with the shower.

Slamming the door open, Kagura reveals herself wrapped in only a towel. "YOU shut the hell up! You are not the boss of me, yup!" She yelled at the quite startled sandy-haired man. Getting back his composure, Okita rubbed at his temples while sitting up and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"You indecent woman, go back and put on some clothes. Just because we're in a hotel doesn't mean this type of indecency is allowed between us. I'll have you arrested, got it?"

"...S-Shut up..." Kagura repeated, fidgeting in place. Seeing that she was hesitant about something, Sougo glanced over to her and asked once again, "Didn't I say go put on some clothes?". Immediately, the orange-haired girl looked down at her feet and a blush rose up to her face furiously. "Well... you see... my clothes stinks, yup." She murmured quietly, obviously embarrassed about the fact.

"... Moron. The basic number one rule for running away is pack the necessities, don't you even know that?" Sougo lectured as he stood up. Looking up to give a retort, Kagura's words were left as stammers as she sees her only company begin to undress himself.

"W-WHAT A-ARE YOU D-DOING SADIST!?" The Yato girl shrieked while covering her eyes as if her life depended on it.

"Here."

Peeking through her fingers slowly, Kagura could see a shirtless Okita with the removed item in hand outstretched towards her.

"China, take the damn shirt already before my arm cramps up."

"I-I could have just wore your jacket, yes?! You didn't have to undress yourself, p-pervert!"

"Can't. That's my uniform, as if I would get myself in trouble just because of you."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry, my clothes are fresh and clean since I actually take care of myself. Unlike somebody indecent here..."

Snatching the shirt before he could say any more insults, Kagura stomped back to the bathroom with an indignant shout, "Fine!" and huffed angrily.

When the orange-head finished buttoning up the shirt, she admired herself in the mirror. Sougo's usual tugged-in shirt was long enough to end up to her mid-thigh, which was good since it wasn't so revealing. The sleeves were a bit of a problem, they were too long so she had to keep pulling them up as much as she could, not that she minded much though.

Before she knew it, Kagura let a small smile lit her face for the first time in the past week. Somehow, sharing something with a boy was always one of her childish fantasies. It made her feel loved that someone would share some of their importance to her. Even if it was merely a shirt... from the Sadist.

Kagura opened the door once again and gently sat besides Sougo. She could hear an awkward grunt coming from him as he looked at the floor, bored. For awhile, everything was silent and only their even breathing could be heard, until the sandy-haired man decided to strike up a conversation. "You... why did you run away?" he said quietly, afraid that she might start screaming as her mood has been unpredictable as of late. The girl sighed and took a long pause before saying, "... I had a nightmare, uh-huh."

Pause.

"...Ahem. What? I don't think I heard that right... you ran away because... you had a _nightmare?_"

"Yes."

Sougo eye twitched violently as he mentally screamed inside his head._ 'This girl. She is too unbelievable.' _he thought bitterly to himself. But, before he could say it out loud to her (and along with other profanities), Sougo mahogany eyes caught her sapphire ones. He noticed that they were back to how they were when he'd found her in the alley an hour ago. It was dull and lifeless.

"... Are you sure it's not because you don't know how to deal with 'the time of the month' or something? Your mood swings are creeping me out you know."

"No... it's not that." she murmured, not the slightest bit irked by the personal accusation the boy had made.

Okita groaned inwardly. So it really wasn't 'the time of the month' as he thought, because he would've been slapped by now. Although, it would have made more sense to him if it had been that, since the thought of a _nightmare_ being the cause of her runaway just couldn't quite register right in his brain. Trying to make more sense of her reason, Okita start again. "What was the nightmare about?"

Kagura took a deep breath. "... It was about everyone I loved... Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Sadaharu, the Yoshiwara people, the Yagyuu clan, those two useless ninjas, the stupid Joui patriots with Zura and Elizabeth-chan, the spaceship people, Grandma Otose, idiot Catherine, Tama-chan, the pathetic Shogun and Soyo-chan, Gorilla, Mayora, Anpan, and... even you." She finished and exhaled forlornly.

Sougo's eyes widen a smidgen when he had heard himself being called and being among the people she 'loved', albeit, the list probably being of everyone she had met in her life. He was also strangely nervous as she felt her shaking beside him. _'Probably about to cry.' _he thought. Forcing himself to calm the girl down, he rested his hand on top of hers instinctively as he nodded her to continue.

"... I saw everyone leaving me behind. Just like Mami and Papi... and Onii-chan. S-so I thought that if I had left first... I would not have to feel the pain again, yes? B-but at the same time, I cannot stand this loneliness."

Kagura's tears were now flowing freely down her face as she clasped her other hand tightly on top of Sougo's. It was a simple gesture, yet... the Shinsengumi police could feel her desperation like he was the only person who she could hang on to. _'She's definitely a heavy burden_.' Sougo chuckled almost a melancholic sound, if that was possible.

"You're the biggest moron I've ever met. Hands down_._" Sougo said, his face expressionless as usual. "... Your family and friends will never leave you. As long as they live in your memories and heart, they're always besides you." Kagura gazed her tearful eyes to Sougo's unreadable ones, silently urging him to go on.

"It's inevitable to feel pain someday, but... as long as you spend every seconds with your loved ones with happiness, the pain you feel later on in the future can _never_ rival against the joy you had in the past. Reliving your memories and reminiscing, every now and then, can always overcome sadness. So instead of crying... you should be laughing and enjoying your time spent with others." Okita finished and let off a relief sigh.

Kagura's tears soon stopped a bit after. "So... when I am not happy, I will have to think about the past, yes?"

"... Yeah, I guess." Upon hearing this, the orange-head fell back freely on the mattress, but still gripping her hands tightly onto Sougo.

"... Sadist?" Kagura whispered, averting her eyes from his face and up to the ceiling instead.

"What?"

"Let's... reminisce or whatever together, yes?" The girl questioned hesitantly, a light blush adorning her features. Sougo groaned quietly as he, too, fell back on the bed. _'I won't admit it out loud, but I guess I lose against China today..." _The sandy-haired boy cogitated.

"Go ahead. I'll listen..."

* * *

_Red Light District - Next morning_

"Gin-san, I really don't think Kagura-chan would be any where around these parts of town." Shinpachi said, rigidly walking besides the older man and a big monster named Sadaharu.

"You never know, Shinpachi. When a woman runs off without saying a word, they're always up to no good."

"Woof!" The monster dog barked in agreement, unbeknownst to the two.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE KAGURA-CHAN'S AN OLD HAG OF A WIFE! SHE'S 15 YEARS OLD GIN-SAN!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... don't go blowing my ears up so early in the morning, Glasses."

Before said 'Glasses' boy could scream a comeback, footsteps and a new voice intercepted the two men from behind. "You Yoruzuya idiots, rowdy as always aren't you?" Spoke the ebony-haired man.

"Oh, good morning Hijikata-san and Kondo-san." Shinpachi greeted, a bit surprised to run into them so early in the morning. "Could you guys perhaps be patrolling around these parts?"

"Good morning, brother-in-law! Actually, Toushirou and I are looking for someone." Kondo greeted back noisily, oblivious when Shinpachi twitched at the formalities he had given him.

"Oh? Did Mayo-kun lose his beloved mayonnaise when he was on his date with it here?" Gintoki rhetorically asked, picking in his ears as he said so.

"SHUT UP WITH THE MAYO-KUN ALREADY! THAT WAS SO YESTERDAY!" Hijikata roared, although, it was unaffected by the silver-haired samurai. "We're looking for Sougo. He didn't come back to the headquarter last night." He explained, annoyed.

As the men (more of less) casually talked to each other, Sadaharu begins picking up a familiar scent. "Woof!" The dog alerted the others, catching the attention of all four men.

"What is it Sadaharu?" But as soon as Shinpachi had said this, the gigantic dog ran off to the sight of two familiar people. "... Eh? Could that be... Kagura-chan?!" the black-haired boy exclaimed as he quickly ran after Sadaharu, and even Gintoki paced faster to follow them.

"Hmm... now that I look closer, isn't that Sougo too?! SOUGOOOOO!" Kondo shouted joyfully and over-dramatically as crocodile tears ran down his face. Hijikata walked calmly, probably the least excited out of everyone else.

* * *

"Ah! And that was when I met Gin-chan and Shinpachi, yup! You know what they did? They-"

An awfully tired and sleep-deprived Sougo walked out of the hotel with his ears covered as the girl next to him kept babbling. From last night until this very moment, Kagura had insisted to keep on talking about her memories of the past, and had yet to stop. To the unfortunate man, however, more commotion and noise soon came after as the two of them were tackled (attacked, in Sougo's opinion) to the ground by a white beast and a tearful Gorilla.

"Huh? Sadaharu! What are you doing here?" Kagura laughed, as the huge pet licked her sloppily. The girl peeked one eye over the dog to see two more familiar faces. "Ah! Shinpachi and Gin-chan too?"

"Kagura-chan! We were so worried about you!" Shinpachi scolded, despite smiling all the while. Kagura got up quickly as she hugged her beloved Gin-chan and Shinpachi, and mumbled a word or two of apology.

Next to the Yoruzuya, was another 'loving' reunion.

"Sougo! Why didn't you come back last night! Did you know how worried Mother was?!" Kondo hugged the sandy-haired boy lovingly, rubbing his stubby cheeks against Sougo's smooth ones.

"Kondo-san, that's disgusting. Please let go of me immediately or I will stab you." The 1st Division Captain threatened, his voice and face void of any expressions. The Commander of the Shinsengumi did what he was told and laughed sheepishly, resorting to patting the boy's back instead.

For a moment, everything was slowly turning back to how it normally was and everyone was 'worry-free' once again. That is, until Hijikata decided to walk in on the picture-perfect reunion. He stood there with his eyes wide and a slightly gaped mouth when he had finally caught up with the people who ran ahead of him.

"What's wrong Mayo-kun? You look like you just saw a mayonnaise flying." Gintoki asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Hijikata then frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. He shakily put up an accusing finger then pointed at Sougo and then Kagura.

"You two brats... you just came out of a love hotel together just now, didn't you?" Hijikata inquired, and in a flash Kondo, Gintoki, and Shinpachi immediately turned around to where Kagura and Sougo had both walked out from, and to their horror, a big old sign with the words _"Hotel Doki x Doki" _shone brightly to their nightmare-struck faces.

"W-W-W-WHAAAT?!" The three screamed simultaneously. Both Sougo and Kagura looked at each other desperately, knowing too well of what is to come. These people, after all, were crazy in their heads when it came to situations like this one.

"N-Now that I look carefully... Sougo, you're shirtless under that jacket aren't you?! Moreover, China-san is wearing your shirt, isn't she?! ISN'T SHE?!" The shocked Gorilla speculated loudly. Gintoki, not being to bear it anymore, brought his knees to the ground and hung his head to the heavens.

"God, Buddha, Mufasa, or whoever's up there in the damn sky! Please forgive this foolish girl and her misdeeds! I-It's my fault... I had insulted women earlier, saying they're always up to no good! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Gin-san, get yourself together! It's irony's fault! Irony, not yours!" Shinpachi cried pitifully, as he tried to reassure both Gintoki and himself.

"No! It's my fault! As her (kind of) legal guardian, I should have had the 'talk' with her! I'M SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE HAD THE 'TALK' WITH HER SOONER!" The silver-haired samurai then rested his hands on the ground, bowing at no one in particular, as he screamed for forgiveness. "G-GIN-SAAAN!" Shinpachi wailed, not able to think rationally any longer, he finally succumbed to the delusions they had brought upon themselves. "GOD, BUDDHA, MUFASA! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" He then joined being on the cement ground, bowing his head instantaneously with Gintoki's.

"Gin-chan... S-shinpachi, you are overreacting, yes?" Kagura's eyebrow twitched nervously, putting her hands up as to calm them down. "Yeah. I'm actually a good police, there's no way in hell I'd do _these_ kind of misdeeds." Sougo said from the side blandly, despite a certain monster dog gnawing at his head and a certain gorilla holding on to him, crying all of its life's sorrows. Hijikata rubbed at his temples, not even attempting to care at the ridiculousness of his Commander.

"Ah?" Gintoki looked up and glared at the sandy-haired man accusingly. "No offense Souichirou-kun, but from what I've seen... you're no 'good' police!" With this the silver-haired samurai puts out his arms protectively in front of his alleged 'daughter' and the bespectacled boy also stood up and shouted a "Yeah!" approvingly. Sadaharu also barked in agreement, biting his teeth into the 1st Division Captain with a little more strength.

Ignoring the blood dripping down his face profusely, Okita sighed irritably. "Danna. My name is _Sougo_, first of all. Secondly-"

"HUH?! You have no right to call our beloved Sougo a no good police!" Kondo interfered quite rashly. "How do you know that it wasn't your little China-san over there that seduced and taken Sougo's innocence away?! From what I've seen... THAT GIRL IS THE 'NO GOOD' ONE' HERE!" Before the Yorozuya could refute, Hijikata finally decides to let in on the argument. "I agree with Kondo-san. Don't go accusing Sougo when a member of your party was involved too. Besides, you're making the Shinsengumi look bad, you bastards."

"Mayo-kun, go find your beloved flying mayonnaise date and let us adults handle this, hn?"

Soon, a war of profanities started between the two Shinsengumi and the two Yorozuya members and their dog. The remaining two -that were supposedly the cause of it- however stood silently from the sideline, sighing together for the umpteenth time, defeated. "H-how long do you think this will last...?" The petite girl asked rhetorically, not really wanting the answer. "Who knows? They're all stupid." Okita voiced anyways, holding pressure with an arm on his bleeding head (which is, by the way, now free from Sadaharu).

"See ya, China." Sougo suddenly says as he waved his free hand nonchalantly, walking away from the hectic scene.

"Ah? You are going already, Super Sadist?"

"Yeah. What does it look like, stupid?" He replies.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, HUH?!"

With Kagura behind him yelling and threatening to do all kinds of things, Okita can't help but be somewhat relieved that everything was back the way it was supposed to be. A ghost of a smile lit upon his face for a millisecond, until a certain orange-haired Amanto abruptly yanks on his jacket quite roughly. The Shinsengumi Captain immediately expects a punch when he was turned around from the said Amanto, but it never came.

Instead, she whispers something so quietly only Okita could hear, and a quick kiss was placed on his cheeks.

Stunned, Sougo stood in his place stiffly, trying to register what Kagura just did and what she had just whispered to him.

_"Next time when I am sad, I will think about today... and about you, yup."_

The sandy-haired man gains his composure and looks down at the girl in front of him. Before he could say anything, he is taken by surprise _again _when Kagura smiles the brightest smile Sougo had ever seen on her. Right then and there, Sougo could _almost _feel himself blush-

"ORAAAHHH!"

-That is, until Kagura sends him flying with an impressive kick to the gut. "AND _THAT_ IS FOR CALLING ME STUPID, YOU DAMNED SADIST!"

Yep. Everything was definitely back to normal.

_And they wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

First fanfiction I have ever written in my life! Yay!

Take it as you want, whether it's OkiKagu or not;)

I hope you liked it!


End file.
